21 ways to say I love you
by mv2015
Summary: Dedicated to ger Happy Birthday !Tyson xOC A drabble series. following Tyson and his Girlfriend Aurora discovering the ins and outs of their relationship and that there is more then one way to say : I love you.
1. Written in a suprise

" **Sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only just see you."**

–– _ **Tiger Lily**_ **by Jodi Lynn Anderson**

Standing there with sweaty palms and a pounding heart, he couldn't help but gaze at the sweet smile that played over her lips her pink very kissable lips

 _Get a hold of yourself Tyson_

"You remembered to bring the pizza. A man after my heart." Her voice was light and teasing, it made Tyson's heart pull tighter and smiled to her.

"What can I say, I am the best." Granger smiled and winked at her, it has been some time since he had fallen into an of friend-zone troubles, for some reason they just couldn't move past it for what felt like a small eternity… and everyone was starting to notice and comment on it. Tyson twitched at the thought of Max making nasty comment about doing the job for him if he couldn't do it himself – he ignored the blond American for a week.

"You are." Aurora smiled reaching for the box that Tyson held out, it was still warm beneath her hands and her face lit up. "I got us coke." She winked before walking towards the small coffee tablet popping the box down on it. Something was different about Tyson today and the blond had noticed, he was blushing and watching her as she opened the pizza box – all new couples where a little shy at first ….

A blush appeared over the British teenager's cheeks as she looked at the box – there was a word spelled over the pizza with its bacon topic

 _I love you_

It was in an instant before the shock ad surprise faded, Tyson was next to her with a confident smile- Ann could see the pride all over his cheeky face. Aurora laughed slightly and kissed his cheek.  
"In bacon?" Her cheeks were still warm as she kissed Tyson's cheek his hand came up touching her cheek softly.

"You missed…." The Japanese male grinned, his cheeks a soft shade of pink.

"That's my line." The blond whispered before he placed a kiss on his lips and whispered "I love you too."


	2. A small gesture

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
― Lao Tzu

* * *

The movie was slightly disappointing… not the date but the film itself was a letdown, luckily the couple had found other ways to entrain themselves when the movie had gotten to be too boring, Tyson had started trying to catch the popcorn in his mouth and soon Aurora showed him how to do it properly causing in several pieces falling down her top.

"I could get them for you?" Tyson laughed then blushed at his own words – he was getting a lot more confident around the blond. Aurora playfully slapped his arm as a response and winked at him.

"You wish Granger." The British teen said before she shoot her shirt letting the small bits fall out of her pink top without an embarrassing search and rescue.

The movie ended and as soon as they set foot outside the sound of thunder made Aurora frown, her brown eyes narrowed slightly. "I told you it was going to rain…"

"It's barley a drizzle." As the champion was pointing out holding his hand to the sky small drops landing on his palm- the sky let loose and water streamed down – heavy rain pounded down on the couple making him gasp and give a guilty smile. "Okay maybe you were right?"

Aurora's cloths where soon socking and getting colder as the rain beat down on them they ran for the nearest cover. "Maybe?" She couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Tysons face. The blond told him it looked like rain before they headed out for the movies- and he said it wouldn't and not to drag and umbrella along. Tyson gripped her hand and pulled her towards the trees that gave them somewhat of shelter. A shiver ran down her arms as the cold wind reminded them of their wet state.

"I am sorry…" Tyson moment and removed his signature red jacket and moment latter he draped over his girlfriend's shoulder – hating the fact that she was cold. "It's dry in the inside…." Tyson winked.

"No way you're going to get cold then." Aurora wanted to argue but was grateful for the want that came with his jacket- she loved it and always tried to nick it off him- Tysons sent lingered ass he pulled it tighter over hers shoulders.

" Nah, I am not cold." A little lie but he did want to look manly enough- he was world champion after all. " Besides the rain is stopping now anyways…" Tyson smiled at her, he like the way his jacket looked on the blond, her wet hair slightly clung to her face. Tyson reached out and stroked her blond strands away.

"Now let's go get some hot chocolate…"


	3. Throw sickness and in health

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."  
― Jodi Picoult

* * *

"I told you not to come over…." Her voice was dry and creaked slightly as the words came out. Aurora pulled the covers over her head and huffed out. This wasn't how she wanted her boyfriend to see her, not after their relationship was still so fresh so new so….

"OH come on open the door, you been avoiding me." His voice was almost angry from the other side of the door. "I was worried!" Tyson added his tone softening slightly.

"Tyson…. Ty" Giving a frustrated sigh he British blond pulled herself form her bed and walked towards the door, slightly embarrassed over her pink pajamas she reached for the handle. "I am ill…. I got a cold after we ran in the rain" She explained and unlocked the door knowing he wasn't about to give up.

As soon as the luck was open, Tyson walked into her bedroom, it smelled of Channel and had a large poster of Madonna over her bed, and it made him smile. "Your ill … why didn't you tell me?" The champion said studying his girlfriend's face closely. "Grampa has a good Japanese remedy for it; I could have taken care of you already."

"Japanese remedy … I think I am okay with my medicine." Her laughter was rich and warm to Tysons ears. "You want to take care of me?" her brown eyes met his as she held back a caught.

"OF course I am going to take care of you" With one hand the champion started using the smaller blond back towards her bed. "Now get in bed – I am sure I can call grandpa about that mixture." With a grin Tyson disappeared out of the bedroom on mission for some strange smelling Japanese medicine to fix his girlfriend.


	4. The little things

"You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _— Dr. Seuss_

* * *

"Good thing your sniffles are better." It was Tyson to speak first when the car door opened and they slid out of the back seat. "I can't imagine having a day at the beach and you sneezing on everything." He said it in a light teasing tone as the British blond slightly slapped his arm.

"You say that – next time you're ill I'll record you." Aurora replied and rolled her brown eyes.

"Over here!" It was Max standing not far from them where the waves broke against the soft sand, frowning Tyson looked to the girl that stood next to max – she was wearing next to nothing with a huge smile over her lips and bright blue eyes…. "Aurora! Tyson!" He rushed over with the tanned female following him. "This is my Candy…. Hope you don't mind I decided we should make today a double date."

Aurora could see a muscle twitch in Tyson's jaw and then he smiled, okay so Tyson and Aurora had planned their trip to the beach for a while now… and didn't exactly invite max along. "That's cool- it means the first round of hot dogs are on you." Tyson's voice was still light and friendly a goofy smile over his lips.

Shaking her head aurora smiled and watched the blond girl next to max touch his arm. " OH I don't eat hot dogs – go straight to my hips," The woman spoke with such a tone that Aurora almost laughed.

"Really?" Tilting his head to one side Tyson took the British girls hand giving it a squeeze. "More hot dogs for us! A shame about your hips." The champion almost sounded sincere – everyone knew he could eat and Tyson loved that his girlfriend q could almost match his appetite…. Tyson loved that about her, the Japanese male realized he loved everything about the brown eyed brit…  
" Let's go get some hot dogs. I love your hips" Tyson winked and put his hand around her protectively and rested the palm of his hand on the curve of her hip – it did wonderful things to the Champions mind and his body….


	5. Trust in you

"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart." _— Helen Keller_

* * *

Standing inline waiting for the man top finish grilling more hot dogs, Tyson grangers deep brown eyes looked over the golden beach tow here he could see his dragoon towel laid out carefully and waiting next to it on a pink Merlyn Monroe towel was the reason his hart made a slight flip flop.

"She's pretty isn't she." The voice next to him drew Tyson from his droughts of Aurora tanning her soft skin. It was Mix's date next to him, she had a gleeful smile over her lips and a strange look in her eye.

" Yea ?" Tyson replied wondering why the busty blond was standing next to him and not clinging to max for dear life.

The tall woman attempted to step closer to him as the line moved forward. " Max is getting me another soda." She gave an explanation Tyson didn't ask for. "SO I thought I would talk to his best friend." Candy shrugged. "I see your face on some billboards and on TV… you're very famous…" as candy's voice trailed off Tyson was took a step away.

"Uh, Thanks- I like seeing my face too." The champion gave her a wide smile. "Being world champion Beyblader gets you some promotions." His eyes searched the spot where Aurora still sat watching the water and he smiled. He knew she would notice the blond next to him- she wasn't overly jalousie or naggie – Aurora was strong, beautiful and trusted him completely.

"You can say that again… Look if things don't work out with her." Candy tilted her head in the direction Tyson had looked to. "Maybe you could take my number an…." Before she could say another word the champion started to laugh.

"I think max is looking for you Candy." It was time to get his hot dogs he ordered. "And I don't want your number, Thanks for asking but I am perfectly happy with Aurora." Paying the man for the two dog dogs Tyson made eye contact with the flirty date of max. "I have to go now, but don't upset Aurora- Max is a good guy, you really shouldn't go around asking his friends number." With that the champion held the hot dogs and walked back towards Aurora proudly.

"What took you so long?" She asked lifting up her sunglasses to look at her boyfriend. Tyson gave Aurora a goofy grin and handed her a hot dog. "Had some trouble with getting the hot dog right."

"Did you eat one had had to wait for more?" She gave him a knowing look and laughed at the guilty expression over Tyson's face.

"Maybe- now eats yours before I have it!" The champion grinned- she really was the only girl he wanted. " And Aurora…."

Pausing before she took the first bite the British blond looked to him. "I love you too, you big goof."


	6. Comprising

"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you." _— A. A. Milne_

* * *

He could see there was something wrong. Tyson hated to see that grim expression on her pretty face, Aurora did not even wear any of her pink lipstick today and couldn't see eyeliner. The British young woman poked the food in her plate form one side to the other. "I don't want to talk about it Tyson." Her voice was soft and tired.

"It was one bad day…" Tyson wanted to make her laugh, the champion hated to see his small girlfriend looking glum. "We all have bad days." His hand reached her hers to give it a tight squeeze.

Aurora's deep brown eyes shot up meeting his. "IT wasn't just bad it was… It was.. Ugh." She had woken up with a head-ache after her neighbors had started redecorating making so much noise early in the morning. The blond head was still sore and she felt over tired… She went to pull away her hand form Tyson but s topped. He had a strange look on his face. "What are you thinking?" Aurora asked curious now.

"I was just thinking…." The champion fished the last of his burger at the small fast food restaurant. "How we can diced what m movie we watch tonight… maybe you could stay over ta my place."

Her heart suddenly jolted. "Stay over at your place?" Uncertain about what he was implying, Tyson was moving at a slow pace they both were- he hasn't exactly ever hinted to stay over.

"Yea that why – I don't have to wake you if you find the movie boring, and you can get a good night's sleep." The champ said picking a chip out of Aurora's plat, she playfully swatted at his hand.

"I guess that would make sense... But how do we pick the movie?" The blond wasn't in the mood for some nonstop action flick; she craved something more along the Disney line.

"I'll Beyblade you…" There was a challenge in his tone, light and teasing but lingering. " Or paper rock scissors your choice." He knew what would put a smile on her face..

"Alright Tyson – when and where?" No way was she backing down from a challenge – not even from the world champion.

"One the new PlayStation of course – ByebladeXvita just came out !" A Beyblade game on counsel so many things ran throw Auroras head that she couldn't help but laugh.

"In the dish or on TV, I can still kick your ass." Was her replay to his challenge making them both grin.


	7. Fighting fair Sometimes

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn Is to love and be loved in return." _— "Unforgettable with Love" by Natalie Cole_

* * *

Prodding the remote control buttons continuously the screen flashed against showing the realistic way that Beyblade's would make sparks and clash together . "You think you can beat me ?!" Tyson called out and attempted to nudge the blond girl sitting beside him. Aurora had picked Tyson''s character in the game and now it was a match of Tyson Vs Tyson.

"Don't sulk." Her voice was teasing but filled with challenge. The couple had a wicked competitive spirt. "Watch how I used your attacks against you" And she was winning, Aurora played the game ad used the special moves one after the other making Tyson regret playing on the PlayStation instead of actually in the dish outside.

"Your cheating I am sure of it!" The champion announced and tried to move his fingers faster, he peeked to see the blond next to him with a serious expression on her face, her deep brown eyes where determined o the television and there was a slight half smile on her pink lips. Tysons cheeks flushed slightly heating up when his eyes trailed down her face and slightly lower to where her blond covered…

"You're losing Tyson! Make way for the new world champion!" the blond announced and was about to win their virtual game when his shoulder nudged her harder it gave him slight advantage until she pushed back. "Careful two can play at this game… and I'll win."

When the game finely reached its limit and the mini Tyson on the TV raised his hand in victory it was Aurora that tackled Tyson onto the carpet with a board smile over her lips. "Who's the champion?" She asked with a teasing smile leaving over him.

"I am?" In denial? No teasing Tyson decided as their eyes lock and his had touched her cheek.

"Wrong. Try again Tyson." The British teenager said leaning slightly closer towards him.

The champion bit his lip then said softly. "I love you?" He whispered giant her ear smelling the sweet cent of channel and fruity shampoo. It worked to cheer her up- she was defiantly happy now but Tyson hated losing he refused to accept it…

"I love you too Ty." Aurora blushed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

With a smile the champion attempted to make it right. "Best 2 out of 3?" he asked hopeful.

"You wish!" lips lowered to his again capturing her words in his mouth and turning them into soft moans, the game was changing and this was a new battle field one that gave more pleasure in the surrender of kisses. Tyson had learned fast that the blond loved her neck being kissed down slowly tantalizing her senses he slipped his hand to the edge of her top stroking her bear skin right by her navel making a soft sensation run over her skin. ….. "I like this game." Aurora said her voice soft and sensual filled with the passion Tysons lips where bringing to her now over heated skin.


	8. Making you laugh

"You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear." _— Oscar Wilde_

* * *

The Film that Aroura picked was predictable to say the least; he knew it would be – Disney's Mulan. A grin appeared over the champions face as he looked over the popcorn piles and cola.

Getting onto the sofa the young blond female pushed her hair back smiled pressing play on the remote. "Come on hurry up before you miss it." Her accent was light but it always made the Japanese male enjoy hearing the sound of her voice. Aurora didn't need to invite him twice with in a moment Tyson was on the sofa next to her and hand his hand on the popcorn.

Excitingly Aurora popped some of the popcorn in her own mouth watching as the show started – after this she's planning in talking Tyson into watching either Aladdin or Sherlock homes. A blush appeared over her cheeks when Tysons arm reached around her pulling the blond tighter against her enjoying the show. Tyson loved to play with her hair – she died it often going between blond and brunette as it suited her – he didn't mind the Japanese male thought brown suited her better but she always looked amazing to him…. Tyson blushed at the thought inhaling the sweet perfume she wore – it had to be the same perfume he got her a while ago.

"Don't fall asleep on me" A soft voice whispered when Tyson had stilled to long, but to Auroras surprise Tyson kissed the top of her head. "Fall asleep on you? Never." He teased and turned his brown eyes back to the movie.

"Just remember that." Aurora said with a teasing tone. "I love this movie – going to sing along?"

"Always!" Tyson announced as the song started – love meant being yourself- even when his singing made Aurora cringe the fact that he enjoyed the movie, played along and held her… everything they were doing – have done – it was love…

"Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons! You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we are throw, mister I'll make a man out of youuuu…"


	9. Meeting the parents

_I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you_

 _― Roy Croft_

* * *

Staying the night with Tyson was very different. The blond blushed slightly as she thought of sleeping with Tyson's strong arms tightly around her. The British teenager felt safe and protected by him, he was almost to respectful of her but the night lingered in her mind even after they had eaten breakfast and had a light argument over what breakfast cereal tasted better at he end they had broth agreed to disagree. Brushing her hair quickly and freshens up Aurora turned to find Tyson standing in the door way with a crooked smile playing over his handsome lips.

"What's with that look?" Aurora asked pulling the brush down again, her cheeks felt slightly warm watching him finely pull a T-shirt over his chest hiding his muscles form her eyes.

"Just thinking how I am going to talk you into never leaving." Tyson pretended to think for a moment. "I think I'll have to hold your Chanel hostage." He walked close to her closing the distance between them easily.

"Touch my Chanel and we will have a problem." IT was only half teasing; the British female love her perfume. "You would need to talk my mom into it not Me."

"Your mom huh? She loves me." The Japanese man declared hugging Aurora from behind going her tight squeeze that mad her drop her hair brush.

Rolling her eyes she caught help up laugh slightly. "Alight then – why don't you come for dinner at my house." Her brown eyes filled with amusement.

It took a moment before Tyson was able to get a confident smile again, sure he had met his girlfriend's parents a few times before – but a full on dinner it was slightly unnerving – but if he loved her he would make the effort. "Alright Dinner it, your mom a good cook?"


	10. Say it with flowers

**_To the world, you may be one person, but to one person you are the world_**

 ** _― Bill Wilson_**

* * *

Tapping her pen on her desk again Aurora bit down on her lip, last night was slightly awkward but ended up being so funny. Tyson had been over for dinner with her parents and what started as awkward and tight had soon because a string of jokes and laughs the Japanese male even seemed to get Auroras mom giggling along and joking. He had impressed her parents leaving Aurora to wonder just was couldn't Tyson Granger do. A smile appeared on her lips now – he couldn't wine her with Age of empires no matter how hard he tried - or accused her of cheating.

Today she had been trying to go over her notes and heaps of course works . The British student prided herself on being a A grade student, making time for both school and her boyfriend wasn't easy and right now the British female could only think of him, instead of the notes laying in front of her.

A knock on the door made her head snap towards her bedroom door, Aurora's deep brown eyes widened when he saw the blood red roses with small baby's breaths and green daisy's mixed into a bouquet that took her breath away for a moment . "Hope you don't mind, your mom let me in." Said the voice behind the roses, Tyson's face peeked around the roses.

The champions smile was wide and knowing. He could see by the surprised expression on the blonds face she wasn't expecting this- he loved it.

"Tyson? What happened? Why?" Aurora shot to her feed quickly moving across the bedroom ignoring the falling books and papers behind her. Reaching for the flowers Tyson let it go allowing her to bring it closer to her face and inhaling the sweet soft smell.

"Nothing?" The champion said and scratched the back of his neck, he offered her a grin. "5I was in town getting a new part for my blade and there were flowers." He said it like it was a normal occurrence. "Made me think of you so I got them." Before he could finish talking the British teenager's lips met his in a soft tantalizing kiss. Tyson blushed feeling the roses against his chest and she attempted to get closer .

"Thank you." Aurora said when their lips broke apart. " I love them…"

I love you


	11. finding peace together

"For you see, each day I love you more  
Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow."  
~Rosemonde Gerard

* * *

"I have classes tomorrow, the teacher better not bury me alive under course work." The blond female said and smiled slightly she wasn't happy about more classes but Aurora was a smart girl and on many occasions has helped her boyfriend with his classes.

Tyson adjusted the red cap he always wore and looked at the books in front of her. "You will be fine, you always help me with my course work even when I feel like blading over my papers." He added.

" Uh hu, if only it was that easy Tyson." She said putting her books into a bag for tomorrow, starting Uni soon to become a journalist as a big deal to the young determined female.

"You need a break, your over stressed – come with me." Tyson simply took Aurora's small hand in his and pulled her away from her bags.

"I don't have time for this!" She wanted to snap at him, she felt frustrated and trapped in her room somehow, yet the Japanese male did not let go he dragged her along.

" I know how your feeling, I get it too. I know exactly what you need right now." The champion insisted smiling hen his girlfriend finely gave up resisting and followed him reluctantly.

"I don't really feel like MacDonald's right now Ty." She mumbled using the nickname that only she used, it was intimate and personal on a different level.

Laughing Tyson shook his head. "No, but that's a good idea for latter." He knew how to solve the problem getting fresh air was a great idea to make you feel better, and he knew his girlfriend got pent up when she was stuck inside to long- Tyson knew the feeling.

"The river?" Her tone was soft as they approached the running stream, it was slow and easy – calming in away. Tyson let go of her hand to find a spot to sit down. Picking the spot with a down slop towards the river on soft grass. The champion reached up pulling Aurora down towards him.

Aurora landed on Tysons lap with a slight huff Tyson wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in place only adjusting her so she sat nestled between his legs instead. "See this is better."

He was right watching the river with Tysons arms folded around her, a sense of calm washed over the blond brit. She inhaled the scent round her, the slight smell of her own Chanel mixed with Tysons musky Hugo for men and the scent of grass around them – It was like being in their own bobble. "Yea your right must better." Leaning back against his chest Aurora allowed herself to live in the moment the sun slowly set over the water cascading it with orange and scarlet flaks dancing over the small ripples the stream caused. The sky was painted with soft pink to the quickly disappearing orange flames. " I love you Tyson." Aurora didn't say the worst as often as Tyson did buts he meant them even when they go unsaid; a blush crept over her cheeks when his lips rushed her neck.

"I love you more." He whispered in a husky tone and kissed beneath her ear feeling the slight shiver from Aurora. "We can stay here till the stars come out."

"Sounds like a plan." Aurora spoke softly still blushing. "Let's see if see a falling one tonight."

Tyson smiled, I wasn't sure what he would wish for – he already had everything he wanted.


	12. Actions speak louder then words

"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain." - _William Shakespeare_

* * *

Max was all smiles when Aurora walked up the small bath towards the dojo, he had a naughty glint in his eyes that made the young blond wonder just what was going on today. When she approached him closer the American held up his hand in a stopping gesture.

"Max?" Aurora raised her eyebrow at the American watching him closely his blue eyes studied her for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"As the best friend of the guy you're dating I feel it's my duty we have a heart-to heart chat about …" he paused for a moment searching or something to say. "You dating Tyson and all, I just want to make sure that you two are good, and that you won't go breaking the champions heart." The American gave her a sweet smile.

Instantly suspicion was peeked in the female as she watched max, he was stumbling over his words." I and Tyson are good, I wouldn't break his heart – you should know that by now." It's true she wouldn't intensely hurt the Japanese male she loved him and had never ought she could feel so strongly about a guy and yet it was hard not to .

As Aurora wanted to take another step towards the door Max reached for her again. " That's good to hear! UH I wanted to know…." This time the blond held up her hand .

"Max, are you trying to keep me from going inside?" Her brown eyes looked to the door and to max who was slightly blocking it with his frame – The British teen could swear his shoulders had gotten broader.

"Maybe ?" Max gulped and Aurora smiley walked past him with a smile- she wanted to know what's going on, the British teenager hated feeling out of control of any situation. One she was inside the dojo a smell tantalized her nose making her eyes widen slightly – it smelled amazing. Following her nose Aurora walked into the large dojo kitchen where she could see Tyson standing his back towards her – his tall frame slightly bend over the stove.

"Tyson? Something smells orgas…" before the blond could finish her statement the male spun around holding a spoon and his surprise was a mix of surprise and annoyance.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Tysons eyes dated from Aurora towards Max who stepped behind him. " You were supposed to keep her stalled, I haven't even set the table." The champion added and his tone soften the, he heard her start laughing "What's so funny."

The British blond step forward a sweet smile over her face her eyes filled with a strange emotion. "Tyson it's amazing that you wanted to make me dinner… Let me help you" Her hand took the spoon from his hand and blushed as their skin brushed against each other.. If max wasn't standing in the same room she would kiss him... sometime shaving the American blond hanging about could get in the way of moments.

"I guess could use some help." Tyson mumbled a slight soft red spread over his cheeks as he allowed her to take the spoon. "We work bets as a team anyways."


	13. speaking up

**_"What is love? It is the morning and the evening star.' - Sinclair Lewis_**

* * *

Sometimes even the most sane person can have a moment when they want to slam some ones face into a wall, and for young female that moment was fast approaching as she watched the brunette standing close to her, Aurora wasn't jealousy girl – and never has been but something about the way the brunette looked down at her made the British blond boil.

"I haven't seen you in so long Tyson, where have you been hiding in a hole? Have you been training at least?" The brunette was there talking all morning and Hillary hinted at Tyson snaking off due to distractions.

"Of course I have been training, calm down will you." He gave a goofy smile. " I am still champion and ready for anything could throw at me." Tysons aid confidently and reached out taking Aurora's hand giving her hand a squeeze. " You should see Aurora Beyblade Hillary. I been training her and I think she should enter next tournament too."

That announcement made Hillary frown and Aurora blush at her boyfriend's confidence at her, but she didn't need to him to defend her – Aurora was very cable of handing herself – it was her flaming hot temper that needed to be pushed down.

"Tyson you don't have time for stuff like that." Hillary was about to explain more, she actually started to miss the champion somehow not having him about to talk to had started to bother her who knew….

"Don't worry Hillary." IT was the British female to silence Hillary with a slight smile over her lips. " Tyson has plenty time to train and be with me – I don't distract him from goals actually I think we push each other harder."

With that Tyson laughed slightly and nodded. " That's right- so if you want to hang around your welcome to, but don't think that we are waiting time- because we really aren't."

Standing up for Aurora was something that only beeped their bond – even if she didn't need it, it felt righto protect the woman he loved.

Hillary watched speechless for a moment. Maybe she had missed her shot with Tyson – maybe she should accept him moving on with the cheeky brit that seemed to have an amused expression on her face… Maybe…


	14. Forgiving

**_"Within you, I lose myself._**  
 ** _Without you, I find myself_**  
 ** _wanting to be lost again..!" - Rashi Sharma_**

* * *

"Unbelievable" She tossed her phoned watched as it bounced on her bed, somehow they had gotten into argument ! So stupid that Aurora actually wanted to shout and vent about it. IT was Aurora and her boyfriend's first fight – and it didn't feel good.

It's been a few hours that are pasted now and still the anger bubbled up in the British female, she frowned and picked up her phone off her bed again. It wasn't long after Hillary left that they started a stupid, stupid argument about woman's rule on the Japanese society and she defiantly didn't like some of the views or comment Tyson had said – soon it got out of hand .

4 miscalls and 2 text messages- all from Tyson. Luckily her parents weren't home or she would have to explain her slight fit to her mother and that wasn't something she wanted either.

 _Can we talk ?_

Her fingers swiped over the keyboard of her phone.

 _I don't feel like talking_

Her barley blinked and the replay was in instantly

 _Please?_

Sighing Aurora typed again unable to ignore him for long.

 _Fine when ?  
_

With a buzz the replay only read " outside now?" As she read it out loud aroura reached for her open window looking own to see Tysons face, he looked up at her and gave her a soft smile his eyes filled with emotion in one hand he held a bottle of Cola and in the other what looked like his phone…

"Can I come on ? Please…. I want to say sorry…" he shouted up at her window and Aurora couldn't help but smile in replay.

"That depends if that coke is for me or not…"

Sometimes it's hard to stay mad at someone you love nearly impossible and saying your sorry could be hard yet is worth it for the love you might share.


	15. Saying it to others

"As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." ―John Green

* * *

Tyson had a cheeky smile over his face, his cheeks were bright red as he sat on the sofa. He was thinking of Aurora him justice from her house and his lips still felt slightly tingling form the heated and passionate kisses they had shared. It was deep in his mind an imprinted, the smile on his face grew larger. "Yo little home boy." The door opened with grandpa walking inside, suddenly a dreaded feeling sank into the pit of Tyson's stomach – not the talk again !

"Hey grandpa you're up late." The champion said as he sat up watching the older man carefully, but it didn't seem to b other Grampa at all . " What's up?" He asked nosily

"Well little man, I know you been very busy being top dog and all lately. But I got some news for you." The elder man smiled and roughed the top of Tysons hair. " Your dad's on his way back form his trip to ruins of Egypt.. him and Hiro are going to be here the weekend."

" He was in Egypt ? I thought it he was in the Mayan ruins." The champion inched the back of his neck, Hiro and Dad – home for the weekend…. Was going to be a full Granger house and they haven't met Aurora yet…

" Don't worry I am sure they will he here soon little man." Grampa smiled down at his grandson, he felt a lot of love for the child he helped raised even when the teenager sometimes could drive him to want to whack him over the head – he cared deeply for Tyson and enjoyed seeing the kid happy.

"Why don't you bring you girl over tomorrow again – we'll all have good time some pizzas and sodas." Grampa winked before he turned to walk out the door turning off the light as he went…

Tyson closed his eyes and smiled – he wondered how Aurora would react to meeting his older sibling and father. Pulling out his phone the champion quickly texted her – it had become a routine saying good night to her or sending random I love you messages out of the blue- he love to surprise her a message from nowhere always made her smile.

 _I love you – dream of me … and if you don't dream of me at least dream of dragoon_

Tyson smiled at his own text message waiting for her replay- it took a while and came it.

 _I love you too you loon – I'll dream of my victory over you_

Laughing at the tent Tyson phoned her instantly – knowing their conversation would run late into the night – he needed to tell her about his family in any case, the champion loved hearing her voice sometimes.


	16. Say it throw family

"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." ―Stephanie Perkins

* * *

Tyson felt green side, very green- Hiro was being a flirt, and shameless flirt, from the moment they walked in Hiro has been being his smooth charming self- but this time it was towards Tysons girlfriend. To make everything worse Tyson could see a soft shade of red over her cheeks when he commented on her eyes… Tyson already knew Aurora had beautiful deep brow eyes – Hiro did not need to remind anyone of it.

"Want some more pizza Aurora?" Hiro asked with a lazy smile as he sat back on the large sofa, his feet popped up on the coffee table. But before any one could say anything there was a whack over his head with the wooden sword from grandpa. " Ouch hey !"

"Feet of the table dude." Gramps said with a frown making everyone laugh.

Satisfaction was sweet as Hiro rubbed his head and Tyson smiled at the site. "Calm down Ty." Aurora said against his side as she brought the cola to her pink lips. Tyson loved when she used his nick name that only she was allowed to say. " I am sure your brother missed you."

"So Tyson, how did you get such a nice lady?" It was Tysons dad standing in the hallway a proud smile on his face. He's son has grown Tyson was becoming a man sometimes the older granger did feel bad about the fact that he did not see him grow everyday yet he loved Tyson a strong bond with his youngest son.

"Because I am just that awesome." Tyson winked conveniently and smiled at the blond British girl next to him.

"We actually met at MacDonald's." Aurora admitted laughing at Tysons confidence – but it was true from the moment their eyes met she was drawn to him – and it wasn't his status as a champion or his skills in the Beyblade dish – but his eyes that drew her in first – his smile and there was no denying she found him attractive. " He took the last coke – and we ended up talking and Beyblade for the coke." She smiled at the memory – he won of course but shared the coke with her in any case.

Was love at first coke – but making the first move took a lot longer than either of them thought.  
They had instantly clicked and spent more and more time together after that making turns with buying the cokes and trapped between making a move and waiting for a signal to make a move.


	17. In the quiet moments

"Falling in love is when she falls asleep in your arms and wakes up in your dreams." _\- Unknown_

* * *

"Your dad seems nice." She yawned as her head lay on Tysons lap, her eyes felt heavy as the TV screen in front of them kept flashing the movie forward, they had dinner and decided on a movie- Hiro had disappeared in the mist of the action and grandpa and Tysons father was somewhere talking about old times and life. Snuggling on the sofa Auroras head hand ended using Tysons lap as a very comfy pillow.

"Tyson played with the long strands of blond hair between his fingers and let them slip free again. "Yea he's pretty cool." The champion smiled and ran his fingers throw her hair again. " Maybe tomorrow me and you could go training somewhere in the wood?" he asked and smiled when she nodded slightly.

"Sounds like a plane- but the moment your boss me around, I am going to shove your ass in the river." She didn't sound as threatening as she wanted to lazing on Tysons lap, but he knew she meant it – they had few rows when the champion got over excited and maybe did a little bit of bossing. Tyson knew she had a temper just like he did – another reason they make an explosive yet amazing team.

"Okay, Okay- no bossing around." Tyson started talking more, he enjoyed telling her about the movie the series- Tyson was a big fan of Matt Damon and telling her all the different movies was great that was until he noticed she was no longer with him. Looking down Tyson could see the blond was no longer wake, her easy breathing and closed eyes almost took Tysons breath away – she looked amazing and innocent at the same time. "I love you." Tyson whispered.


	18. Random Suprises

**_"Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye."_**

 ** _-H. Jackson Brown, Jr._**

* * *

Walking into the fields and almost forest land Tyson smiled taking a deep breath of fresh air – the river was nearby, close enough to hear the rush of running water. "Next time we should bring a tent and camp out here." The camion said looking to the female close to him.

"Uh no." Aurora rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back, she had dyed her hair this morning and was no longer blond but a chestnut brunette, and Aurora loved changing her hair up and switching about every now and then. " We found a good spot yet?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Almost there, I was up here yesterday got a good post for trying out tricks and…" His words fell short when he suddenly stopped making Aurora almost walk into his board back. " We are here!"

Peeking out behind him Aurora could see a very good opening with space for beyblades to really go at it – but there was also a basket and blanket up against a tree – a picnic waiting to be set up ….

"Tyson a picnic! You didn't really." She laughed surprised and moved towards the basket.

"I thought we could train and eat" He stated and smiled softly . "Don't look to happy it's just simple stuff, snacks and some sandwiches and stuff… nothing fancy." The champion said spearing the blanket open with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Greta minds think alike." Out of her back pack the now brunette took out a container containing her famous double chocolates muffins that would make anyone's mouth water.

Tyson granger laughed and almost drippled at the site of the muffins. He loved her muffins and home baked treats ! Good think none of his team was here he would have to fight them for the mouth waiting yummies. " NO Tyson- you have to work for them." Aurora stated taking out her blue Beyblade loading her launcher – ready to train and unleased her polar bear bit beast .

"Let's do this." Tyson grinned excite to get to the picnic.


	19. being in the moment

"Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own." -H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

* * *

Pulling her fingers throw her brown hair again Aurora blushed watching Tyson from the comer of her eye, He had a cheeky smile on his face as he pulled on a clean shirt. "You know when my mom said you could stay over to help house sit – I don't think this is what she had in mind."

"Someone has to protect the house and defend off any monsters in the closet or under the bed." Tyson winked. "And help you eat up that entire roast she left us." The champion added with a wink.

"The roast she left me." Aurora corrected standing up from her bed and walked towards him, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and patted her hand against his chest. "You're going to pull your weight Mr. Granger – dishwasher whilst I heat up the roast."

It felt amazingly normal, setting a bale and laughing, Tyson even attempted to help his now brunette girlfriend bake a cake- but he licked half of the icing already off the spoon. "If you keep eating it there will be nothing left for after dinner." Aurora playfully slapped his hand lightly with another spoon.

"Ouch that hurt." He lied and patted her behind lightly, his cheeks warmed seeing the surprised yet pleased expression flashing over her face.

"Cheeky git." She laughed and watched him, it was small moment that felt normal like they have known each for years and still she couldn't imagen feeling any stronger – sometimes her feelings scared her slightly but then he gave her that goofy grin that made her knees feel slightly like jelly.

"Come on let's get this cake done." Aurora added and watched Tyson look at his phone.

" I got a message from Kai, he is back from Russia again and watches a Beyblade match." Tyson said his voice filled with excitement. " Let's take the cake with us!."


	20. With pride in Love

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." -Aristotle

* * *

"LET IT RIPP!" Aurora watched her eyes wide and her heart racing. Tyson stood taller than his opponent his muscles tensed a slight smile on his face and his eyes where filled with a mix of excitement and determination.

His opponent was shorter than she had thought – Kai Hiwatari he really did look powerful, his muscles were flexing with every movement, Aurora's eyes were pinned on the opponents then to her beyblades.

"You got slow Tyson." Kai smirked dodging his attack and moving in for an attack of his own, the battle was raging more and more, Tyson retaliated with his strong attacks takings light advancing over kai .

"I missed you too buddy." Tyson said and pushed forward aroura watched as the two battled without pausing, she could see how determined Tyson was his passion, the strong winds. Aurora has met the Russian only a few times, and the grumpy Russian hardly spoke much at all. Yet Tyson had told her a lot about him – enough to know that her boyfriend admired the crimson eyed Beyblade. Aurora took a step back and tried to shield her eyes and the large bit beasts emerged – it was getting rougher and wilder.

"Come on Ty." The British female wanted to shout but knew he wouldn't even hear her over the noise the two bit beast wielders were starting to wear each other out – that was until a sudden loud siren burst out behind them followed by a police officer.

"You boys better tone it down- there are civilians around." The man in uniform called out the winds and flams form their battle mixing in almost an erotic dance.

Suddenly the winds slowed down it was Kai to shout at the man. "Can't you see we are busy ?" The Russian snapped irritated he had been in Russia for 3 months and craved some real competition no one there could give him a proper fight and life almost felt dull until he was able to fight against his old rival.

"Shut it down- this is public property." The officer said again.

Tyson started to laugh and catch his Beyblade, Tyson was breathless and swear gleamed on his forehead but he was no more worse for wear. Kai's expression darken for a moment "We'll take this to my house … and we have cake. Come on buddy I really have missed you !" The champion didn't seem to have any hard feelings his eyes went to Aurora who looked disappointed not to have seen the outcome .

"Winner gets the biggest pieces of Aurora's cake. She's amazing." Tyson wanted to tell kai more about the British girl that was making his life feel complete- he wanted to brag about her and not just about his normal skills.


	21. Say it together The end

**_"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." -Ann Landers_**

* * *

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today yet?" The male's cheeks were red and flushed, his brown eyes were deep- there was a strange expression in his face.

Putting an ice back against the champions face Aurora shook her head. " I can't believe you two had a fight" The British girl with a slight sigh. "Your tempers are terrible Tyson." she pushed and stroked her free hand over his not bruised cheek. " And thank you for saying that."

"Anything for you." He teased and leaned towards her. He and kai got into a heated debate after their Beyblade match and sometimes they came to blows but soon cooled off… Kai could be a pain but he was a best friend really even when they disagree. The champion tucked a loos strand down rich brown hair behind Aurora's ear and kissed her cheek.

"I have something important I want to ask you." Tyson whispered he took the ice bag out of her hand and set in on the table beside them. Taking both her hand sin his he could see her expression change from surprise to nervousness in a timely manner. "This isn't how I planned on asking you – was going to have like a candle or maybe at the place we met- that would have been such a better idea." The champion yapped and paused squeezing Aurora's hands .

" Tyson- don't tease me- what is it?" Her stomach was in knots squeezing tightly making her mind go to so many places at once imagen a hundred questions that her boyfriend could be asking her at this moment.

Taking a deep breath the champion creaked a smile. " I already asked your parents at dinner – and they said if you agreed they would be cool with it."

" Oh Tyson wait…" Nerves suddenly unraveled in the British female she needed more time to think to..

" IT can't wait… Aurora…. I love you – I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." He sounded slightly cheesy even to himself. " And I know we been dating a while but I have a surprise and… Will you Aurora Revlon – go on a vacation with me?" with the last words Tyson pulled something or his jacket pocket it looked like plan tickets.

Blinking, she was speechless staring at the tickets in his hand. " I know, it might be abit much but I promise it's amazing – We can go see all the historical sites you want and think of the beaches and the crystal clear waters… please … say yes"

She finely opened her mouth, it felt unusually dry… " Tyson your right it is too much.." Her voice broke between a laugh and a gasped. " But yes ! Of course yes!." She laughed but was soon silenced as the champions lips came down over hers in a kiss that could only be described as breath taking, every cell in their body's jolted to life – sing blood flow coursing throw their veins and making their heads spin… The kisses did not stop and Tyson did not want them to stop – neither did Aurora.

It was love, they loved each other deeply and in so many different ways that no one could really imagine being so similar and yet weren't completely the same. They have found ways to say I love you not just with words but actions, touches and soft caress that could put most to shame.

There was more than one way to say I love you, and Tyson would say it to Aurora every way he could and she would say it or moan it right back to him.

"I love you."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Happy birthday to an amazing writer, wonderful friend and a fanatic person all around. I hope you have a wonderful day filled with love, laughs and being spoilt by everyone that cares for you and admires you – you are an inspiration to so many people. You deserve cake and love xx I hope you enjoyed this present and picture – I will bring a something with me when I come to visit you. I love you to bits and hope you get everything you wished for.

Lots of love Marchell x


End file.
